zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Tak: The Hideous New Girl
Credits Originally aired: Friday May 10, 2002 on Nickelodeon Writer: Eric Trueheart Director: Steve Ressel Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader ZIM), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Jhonen Vasquez (ZIM's Computer / Brian), Rodger Bumpass (Professor Membrane) , Olivia d'Abo (Tak), Jason Marsden (Acne Blast Kid), Janice Kawaye (Sara / Bad Actress), Eric Trueheart (Deelishus Weenie Clerk) Production Code: 20 Story Line It’s Valentines Day and everyone is celebrating by giving out meat valentines, but when a new girl named Tak arrives and starts giving out sausages, Zim believes she has a crush on him so he exploits the opportunity to examine human love rituals. However, when such doesn’t turn out so well, he decides to head home, only to discover later that Tak followed him home and that she is actually a member of the Irken race. Tak plans to take over Zim’s mission so she can show the Tallest that she is worthy of being an Invader, but that’s not something Zim is going to permit so easily so he vows to prevent her from doing this, as the Earth is his planet to destroy. By switching to the antimatic, you can see the original uncut montage. Jhonen took it out because it contains ZIM kissing Tak's hand, which he didn't approve of. Fun Facts Her human clothes are based on the clothes Nny (Jhonen's first character and main character of his first comic Johnny The Homicidal Maniac a.k.a. JTHM) wheres at the beginning of the comic. When Tak makes her exit from Zim's house, she turns herself invisible from the neck down by merely waving her hand in front of her face. This is in reference to the anime film Ghost in the Shell, where Major Motoko Kusanagi did such in the scenes right before the opening title. When the lava goes back into the Earth, a satellite can be seen that says 'Property of Earth' on it's side. This satellite can be seen again in [[Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom]]. The machine that Tak wears on her heads permits her to use the mind control ability that she has. This episode marks the first time that we see an Irken Control Brain. When Tak opens up her locker and finds the meat, you can see a picture of Zim taped to the side of her locker, though it's ripped in half. Takes hours of Zim's battle with the Ham Demon, cut for time. When Zim walks into his base and Gir is upside-down looking at him, the television in his base is playing a commercial for Acne Blast Man. Before Tak explains why she is after Zim, Gir is wearing his dog suit. However, when Tak finishes her story, Gir is seen without his suit on and the suit doesn't appear anywhere in the scene. Tak's human disguise only has three fingers while most human characters on the series have four. This is one of the episode with DVD easter eggs. There was going to be a scene where Zim meets the Ham Demon he defeats in the second half of the episode, but was cut for time. Even though this is a Valentine's Day episode, it airs all year. When Zim is talking to Dib at the table, watch his tounge when he says planet. It turns blue. The girl the wieners attack disinagrates when the camera moves away. In the the antimatic, you can see a cut out part were ZIM kisses Tak's hand, which Jhonen didn't approve of. Quotes Dib: Ms. Bitters, are there really underground classrooms? Ms. Bitters: Sure, whatever. Zim: Now prepare yourself filthy beast of meat and hair, your magical love adventure begins now! Zim: She stole that plan from me! Gir: No she didn't. Zim: Silence! Gaz: This is your base? Zim: Don't touch anything, or I'll...melt your face off, or something. Zim: I'm the only one here with the technology to decode the files! Dib: And we're the only ones here with the files to be decoded! Gir: and I'm... I don't know! Zim: After I've defeated Tak, I'm going to feed your brains to my robot. Dib: Deal! Gir: Yay! Brains! Zim: You're a worse pilot than I am! Wait... Zim: Okay...Tak! I'm glad you stopped by. It gives me a chance to end our Hideous relationship and enjoy your shrill cry of having been rejected by Zim! Tak: You have got to be joking. Zim: I assure you I am quite serious. Now cry! Cry like you've never cryed! Before. Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/tak-the-hideous-new-girl/episode/114867/summary.html Category:Season 1